This research will develop enzymatic methods and combined chemical[unreadable] and enzymatic methods for the synthesis of bioactive molecules. It will focus[unreadable] on the following programs: 1) Develop enzymatic asymmetric aldol reactions,[unreadable] especially for the synthesis of novel iminocyclitols for design of new enzyme[unreadable] inhibitors; 2) Develop new methods for synthesis of glycopeptides,[unreadable] glycoproteins, and sulfated glycopeptides. 3) Develop new chemicoenzymatic[unreadable] synthesis of the anti-cancer agents epothiolones and analogs. 4) Apply[unreadable] enzyme-catalyzed synthesis to tackle the problems in biochemistry and drug[unreadable] discovery: develop new assays, prepare glycosyltransferases enzyme substrates[unreadable] and inhibitors and design cell-surface sugar receptors. Significant[unreadable] contributions in the areas of biomedicine and synthetic organic chemistry are[unreadable] expected. This research program should facilitate the discovery and development[unreadable] of new therapeutic agents.[unreadable]